lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Marcus)
Bon dia Simon. Me ave problemes ajunta mensajes en la fenetra de la foro conversa comunial. Me ia vole lasa un mensaje de sujesta asi: "Nos nesesa un parola per "tip" o "gratuity" . "Donadas monal" no sufisi car lo tro sembla la donadas monal de natal, anivsarios e otra dias festal. Me vole sujesta "estra-paia" o " per-bevi" de la parola fransa " pourbois". En espaniol, on ave "propina" etc.--Marcus Trawick" Esce tu pove fa lo per me? Me promete ce me va proba aprende como usa la vici plu bon per usa "preview". Pardona me e grasias en avansa. MarcusTrawick (talk) 16:32, April 12, 2015 (UTC) *Alo, Marcus. Me ia crea un paje nova per tu. "Estra-" como un prefisa sinifia "esterna", no "ajuntada", donce me no pensa ce "estrapaia" es posible. "Perbevi" ave un sona multe bela, ma nos no ave otra parolas de acel spesie. Me sujesta "recompenseta". Simon *Me no ia sabe de la parola "recompensa". "recompenseta" pare lojica e lo sona bela ance. Me usa tal parolas como eticetas en me Evernote. Grasias.MarcusTrawick (talk) 20:32, April 12, 2015 (UTC) **permete ce me sujeste "grasieta". jorj **A, si. Acel es un idea eselente. Me va ajunta lo a la disionario. Simon **"grasieta" sona tre bela e ave min silabas. Eselente! Grasias a vos.MarcusTrawick (talk) 16:44, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ---- Marcus, me ia move tu demandas a esta paje (cual es tu paje per demandas e sujestas). Tu ia scrive los en la table de contenidas de la foro. Simon * Esce me pote usa "veculor" o alga parola nova en loca de "gidor'? Me imajina repetente un situo ce un gidor de viaja senta con un gidor de auto a lado de la gidor de site. ** Nos ia discute esata esta problem "gidor" a ante, ma no ia susede trova un bon solve. "Veculor" es un idea nova, e me pensa ce lo es eselente! Lo opera como "busor", "camionor", etc. Me sujesta ance "barcor". Simon * Ance, esce me pote usa "mais crevente", "maiseta" o alga nova parloa en loca de "popcorn"? Lo sona fea. ** Nos ave "popcorn" car lo es un parola internasional. Tu pote usa "mais crevente" o cisa "mais inflada" si tu prefere. Simon ** Multe grasias Simon. Pardona me per me eras de naviga asi. Me no es un fan de parolas englesida ( ma me gusta "fan", me no sabe perce.) MarcusTrawick (talk) 20:32, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ** "mais esplodente" ia ta es un terma joiosaMarcusTrawick (talk) 20:47, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ** Lo es serta ance posible. Nos disionario defini la conseta como "un tipo de mais con granes dur cual esplode cuando caldida". Si tu vole tradui "popcorn" leteral, me suposa ce "mais puminte" ta es la plu prosima. Simon * Cual vos pensa sur "veculi" e "veculor"?Marcus (talk) 02:54, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ** "Veculi" ta sinifia "usa un veculo en relata a (alga cosa)", donce on pote veculi benes o pasajores, o un via o un distantia. Ma on no pote "veculi un auto". Si tu no gusta "gida un auto", tu pote dise "dirije un auto" o "controla un auto". Simon ** Me ia sensa ce "veculi" ia ta es alga noncoreta. Me es grasiosa per tu mente gramaticala.Marcus ** Cisa la parola la plu clar per la person ci senta a la volante de un auto, bus, camion, etc es la "volantor". E on pote "volanti un auto"? An un otra posible: la "timonor". Simon **me opine ce "gida" e "gidor" sufisi. jorj **Esta no responde a la situa cual Marcus ia indica, de "a leader who isn't the driver". Simon **me intende ce esta parolas sufisi car la contesto va clari la intende. si no, on ajuta simple la ojeto: "gidor de auto", etc. lo es no plu complicada ca la multe sinifias de "xef". ma si vos desira forte un parola nova, tu idea de "volantor" es multe clar. (e "frenor", e "aseleror"...) :o) jorj ***Me veni de recorda un otra solve cual nos ia trova en pasada: "motoriste". Lo opera bon en situas do on refere jeneral a "drivers". Simon ***me prefere "motoriste" multe plu ca "volantor", si vos acorda. on pote ajunta ance "motorisme" per "motoring" (la pasatempo o ativia jeneral) jorj ***Bon! Me ia pone ambos a la disionario. Simon **un idea per "the city leaders": "la potiosas de la site". "gidores" no ave la sinifia coreta. on pote usa "autoriosas" ance. (autoriosas sinifia plu la xefes political; potiosas sinifia plu la xefes economial.) jorj ***Esta es un idea eselente. En "Aora oji", me ia usa "autoriosas" per refere a tal organizas como la polisia o comites local. Simon **per favore, nota ce me ia cambia du espresas su "bisicle": "bisicle de motor" > "bisicle motorida" e "bisicle de reclina" > "bisicle orizonal". si vos no gusta, me pote cambia los. jorj ***No problem. Simon **un otra sujeste: "bisicliste" e "bisiclisme" (en loca de "sicliste" e "siclisme"). jorj ***La idea de la formas sin "bi-" ia es ce los ia es plu internasional, ma me acorda ce los es nonlojical (e no intera internasional). Me no oposa cambia los. Simon ***me ia reteni ambos de la formas. jorj ***Bon idea. Me suposa ce un sicliste pote es ance un monosicliste o trisicliste. Simon ****me gusta la idea de corsas de trisiclistes! jorj ****On vide los en la triatlon, natural :D Simon